This invention relates generally to ambulatory medical systems that include a microprocessor controlled ambulatory medical device and a separate control device that communicate via telemetry where the medical device has enhanced functionality, safety features, failure detection, and/or alarming capabilities. Preferred embodiments relate to implantable infusion pumps and external devices for communicating therewith.
Implantable infusion pumps for dispensing controlled volumes of a drug (e.g. insulin) have been proposed and even attempts at implementation and commercialization made.
One such pump is the MMT2001 Implantable Pump System as sold by Minimed Inc. of Northridge, Calif. This device presented the user with the ability to perform basic infusion actions such as the delivery of a basal rate, delivery of a temporary basal rate, or the delivery of a meal bolus. The user was, however, not presented with the ability to perform more sophisticated delivery related operations that may be desirable for optimum control of blood glucose level. When using this system three delivery options exist: (1) delivery of a standard but programmable basal rate, (2) delivery of a standard basal rate and a meal bolus simultaneously, or (3) delivery of a temporary basal rate either immediately or at a programmable start time within a specifiable start time. In this system not only could a meal bolus and a temporary basal rate not occur at the same time, they could not be programmed into the system when the other was already programmed but delivery not yet completed even though no overlap in delivery between the two amounts might exist. As such the user could only program one variable rate into the system at a time, even in the event that several variable rates may be desired to follow one another. As such, this system is less than optimal with regard to user convenience in programming his/her insulin treatment.
The system also suffered from an external controller that was large, hard to carry and awkward to use. The controller dimensions are 6.0 inches by 3.5 inches by 1.3 inches with a display that is a small fraction of the size of the face of the controller. The controller included a cover plate that would close over the display area when not in use and would be opened during use. More particularly, during programming the cover plate is opened at a ninety-degree angle relative to the front of the display to allow viewing of the display and to allow positioning of the cover plate immediately over the site of the infusion pump so that successful telemetry communication may occur. As such the system does not supply delivery or system status related information to the user accept at the times that the user elects to open and turn on his/her controller.
The system further suffers from the inability of the implantable device to send out unsolicited telemetry messages to the controller concerning operational conditions within the implantable device. As such, system conditions within the implantable device (other than communication related failures) are primarily conveyed to the user via an auditory alarm that is internal to the implantable device.
The system further suffers from the entire operational history of the pump being subject to loss as this historical data is only held in the controller.
The system further suffered from a relatively short life for the implantable device of approximately 2.5 years.
Based on the above noted shortcomings, and other shortcomings of systems in the field, a need exists for improved systems that offer enhanced programming capabilities, enhanced user interface capabilities, reduced controller size, enhanced operational performance, enhanced security of system/patient historical data, enhanced safety features, and/or enhanced implantable device life.
It is believed that related shortcoming may exist in other ambulatory medical devices as well, such as in externally carried infusion pumps, implantable pacemakers, implantable defibrillators, implantable neural stimulators, implantable physiological sensors, externally carried physiologic sensors, and the like.
It is a first object of certain aspects of the invention to enhance programming capabilities for ambulatory medical systems and in particular for implantable infusion pump systems.
It is a second object of certain aspects of the invention to enhance user interface capabilities in ambulatory medical systems and in particular for implantable infusion pump systems.
It is a third object of certain aspects of the invention to reduce system size for patient convenience in ambulatory medical systems and in particular for implantable infusion pump systems.
It is a fourth object of certain aspects of the invention to enhance operational performance of ambulatory medical systems and in particular for implantable infusion pump systems.
It is a fifth object of certain aspects of the invention to enhance security of system/patient historical data.
It is a sixth object of certain aspects of the invention to enhance the operational safety of ambulatory medical systems and in particular of implantable infusion pump systems.
It is a seventh object of certain aspects of the invention to enhance longevity of ambulatory medical systems and in particular of implantable infusion pump systems.
Other objects and advantages of various aspects of the invention will be apparent to those of skill in the art upon review of the teachings herein. The various aspects of the invention set forth below as well as other aspects of the invention not specifically set forth below but ascertained from the teachings found herein, may address the above noted objects or other objects ascertained from the teachings herein individually or in various combinations. As such, it is intended that each aspect of the invention address at least one of the above noted objects or address some other object that will be apparent to one of skill in the art from a review of the teachings herein. It is not intended that all, or even a portion of these objects, necessarily be addressed by any single aspect of the invention even though that may be the case with regard to some aspects.
A first aspect of the invention provides a medical system that includes (a) an ambulatory medical device (MD) that includes MD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one MD telemetry system and at least one MD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the MD telemetry system and operation of the medical device, wherein the medical device is configured to provide a treatment to a body of a patient or to monitor a selected state of the body; and (b) a communication device (CD) that includes CD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one CD telemetry system and at least one CD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the CD telemetry system and operation of the communication device, wherein the CD telemetry system sends messages to or receives messages from the MD telemetry system, wherein one of the medical device is configured to emit an audio alarm signal including a plurality of tones emitted in a predetermined sequence.
A second aspect of the invention provides a medical system that includes (a) an ambulatory medical device (MD) that includes MD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one MD telemetry system and at least one MD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the MD telemetry system and operation of the medical device, wherein the medical device is configured to provide a treatment to a body of a patient or to monitor a selected state of the body; and (b) a communication device (CD) that includes CD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one CD telemetry system and at least one CD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the CD telemetry system and operation of the communication device, wherein the CD telemetry system sends messages to or receives messages from the MD telemetry system, wherein the medical device is capable of being programmed to perform a selected function, at a future time, if the medical device fails to receive a selected message from the communication device during a predefined period of time or at a predefined time.
In a specific variation of the second aspect of the invention the medical device includes at least one of (1) an implantable infusion pump for selectively dispensing a selected drug, (2) an implantable infusion pump for selectively dispensing insulin, (3) an implantable sensor for sensing a selected state of the body, (4) an implantable sensor for sensing glucose level, or (5) an implantable electrode for selectively stimulating a portion of the body of the patient.
In a specific variation of the second aspect of the invention the selected function causes the medical device to change from a first operational state to a second operational state. In a further variation the selected message is any valid message that is received by the medical device.
In a specific variation of the second aspect of the invention the selected function includes the medical device ceasing delivery of medically significant amounts of the drug. In a further variation the predefined period of time is restarted each time a valid message is received from the communication device.
In a specific variation of the second aspect of the invention the communication device is programmed to alarm prior to the medical device performing the selected function, so as to give the patient an opportunity to send a message from the communication device to the medical device to prior to execution of the selected function.
A third aspect of the invention provides a medical system that includes (a) an ambulatory medical device (MD) that includes MD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one MD telemetry system and at least one MD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the MD telemetry system and operation of the medical device, wherein the medical device is configured to provide a treatment to a body of a patient or to monitor a selected state of the body; and (b) a communication device (CD) that includes CD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one CD telemetry system and at least one CD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the CD telemetry system and operation of the communication device, wherein the CD telemetry system sends messages to or receives messages from the MD telemetry system, wherein the medical device further includes an MD alarm under control of the MD processor, and the communication device further includes a CD alarm under control of the CD processor, and wherein the communication device is programmed to activate the CD alarm, in a selected circumstance, prior to the medical device directly sounding the MD alarm, such that a patient is signaled that a selected circumstance will occur, thereby providing an opportunity for the patient to acknowledge the selected circumstance so that the MD alarm may be de-asserted or the selected circumstance removed prior to the physical sounding of the MD alarm.
A fourth aspect of the invention provides a medical system that includes (a) an ambulatory medical device (MD) that includes MD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one MD telemetry system and at least one MD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the MD telemetry system and operation of the medical device, wherein the medical device is configured to provide a treatment to a body of a patient or to monitor a selected state of the body; and (b) a communication device (CD) that includes CD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one CD telemetry system and at least one CD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the CD telemetry system and operation of the communication device, wherein the CD telemetry system sends messages to or receives messages from the MD telemetry system, wherein an identical application specific integrated circuit (ASIC) is used in both the medical device and in the communication device, and wherein the MD processor includes the ASIC and the CD processor includes the ASIC.
In a specific variation of the fourth aspect of the invention, the ASIC further includes a telemetry modulator, a telemetry demodulator, and memory, and further includes at least one of (1) a timer module, (2) an alarm driver, (3) an A/D converter, (4) a first synchronous serial interface, (5) a second synchronous serial interface, (6) a first treatment or monitoring device driver, (7) a second treatment or monitoring device driver, (8) a memory decoder, or (9) ROM memory.
A fifth aspect of the invention provides a medical system that includes (a) an ambulatory medical device (MD) that includes MD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one MD telemetry system and at least one MD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the MD telemetry system and operation of the medical device, wherein the medical device is configured to provide a treatment to a body of a patient or to monitor a selected state of the body; and (b) a communication device (CD) that includes CD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one CD telemetry system and at least one CD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the CD telemetry system and operation of the communication device, wherein the CD telemetry system sends messages to or receives messages from the MD telemetry system, wherein the MD processor, an MD telemetry modulator, and MD demodulator are incorporated into a single application specific integrated circuit.
In a specific variation of the fifth aspect of the invention, the application specific integrated circuit further includes at least three of (1) an A/D converter, (2) a timer module, (3) an alarm driver, (4) a first synchronous serial interface, (5) a second synchronous serial interface, (6) a first treatment or monitoring device driver, (7) a second treatment or monitoring device driver, (8) a memory decoder, (9) a ROM memory, or (10) an SRAM memory.
A sixth aspect of the invention provides a medical system that includes (a) an ambulatory medical device (MD) that includes MD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one MD telemetry system and at least one MD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the MD telemetry system and operation of the medical device, wherein the medical device is configured to provide a treatment to a body of a patient or to monitor a selected state of the body; and (b) a communication device (CD) that includes CD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one CD telemetry system and at least one CD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the CD telemetry system and operation of the communication device, wherein the CD telemetry system sends messages to or receives messages from the MD telemetry system, wherein the MD processor, an MD memory, and MD analog components are incorporated into a single application specific integrated circuit (ASIC).
In specific variation of the sixth aspect of the invention, the application specific integrated circuit further includes a telemetry modulator, a telemetry demodulator, and memory, and further includes at least one of (1) a timer module, (2) an alarm driver, (3) an A/D converter, (4) a first synchronous serial interface, (5) a second synchronous serial interface, (6) a first treatment or monitoring device driver, (7) a second treatment or monitoring device driver, (a) a memory decoder, or (9) ROM. In a further variation, the analog components include at least one of (1) an analog to digital converter, (2) an analog telemetry module, or (3) a crystal oscillator module.
A seventh aspect of the invention provides a medical system that includes (a) an ambulatory medical device (MD) that includes MD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one MD telemetry system and at least one MD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the MD telemetry system and operation of the medical device, wherein the medical device is configured to provide a treatment to a body of a patient or to monitor a selected state of the body; and (b) a communication device (CD) that includes CD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one CD telemetry system and at least one CD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the CD telemetry system and operation of the communication device, wherein the CD telemetry system sends messages to or receives messages from the MD telemetry system, wherein the MD processor includes a 16 bit processor and is incorporated into an application specific integrated circuit.
In a specific variation of the seventh aspect of the invention, the ASIC further includes a telemetry modulator, a telemetry demodulator, and memory, and further includes at least one of (1) a timer module, (2) an alarm driver, (3) an A/D converter, (4) a first synchronous serial interface, (5) a second synchronous serial interface, (6) a first treatment or monitoring device driver, (7) a second treatment or monitoring device driver, (8) a memory decoder, or (9) ROM.
An eighth aspect of the invention provides a medical system that includes (a) an ambulatory medical device (MD) that includes MD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one MD telemetry system and at least one MD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the MD telemetry system and operation of the medical device, wherein the medical device is configured to provide a treatment to a body of a patient or to monitor a selected state of the body; and (b) a communication device (CD) that includes CD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one CD telemetry system and at least one CD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the CD telemetry system and operation of the communication device, wherein the CD telemetry system sends messages to or receives messages from the MD telemetry system, wherein at least one of the medical device and the communication device includes a plurality of electronic modules, wherein at least two of the modules are powered with different voltages.
A specific variation of the eighth aspect of the invention provides the plurality of electronic modules are located within the same application specific integrated circuit. A further variation provides an analog-to-digital converter within the includes a voltage up converter and is included in the ASIC.
A ninth aspect of the invention provides a medical system that includes (a) an ambulatory medical device (MD) that includes MD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one MD telemetry system and at least one MD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the MD telemetry system and operation of the medical device, wherein the medical device is configured to provide a treatment to a body of a patient or to monitor a selected state of the body; and (b) a communication device (CD) that includes CD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one CD telemetry system and at least one CD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the CD telemetry system and operation of the communication device, wherein the CD telemetry system sends messages to or receives messages from the MD telemetry system, wherein the medical device has a SEEPROM and a static RAM that interface with the MD processor.
A tenth aspect of the invention provides a medical system that includes (a) an ambulatory medical device (MD) that includes MD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one MD telemetry system and at least one MD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the MD telemetry system and operation of the medical device, wherein the medical device is configured to provide a treatment to a body of a patient or to monitor a selected state of the body; and (b) a communication device (CD) that includes CD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one CD telemetry system and at least one CD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the CD telemetry system and operation of the communication device, wherein the CD telemetry system sends messages to or receives messages from the MD telemetry system, wherein the communication device has a SEEPROM and a static RAM that interface with the CD processor.
A eleventh aspect of the invention provides a medical system that includes (a) an ambulatory medical device (MD) that includes MD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one MD telemetry system and at least one MD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the MD telemetry system and operation of the medical device, wherein the medical device is configured to provide a treatment to a body of a patient or to monitor a selected state of the body; and (b) a communication device (CD) that includes CD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one CD telemetry system and at least one CD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the CD telemetry system and operation of the communication device, wherein the CD telemetry system sends messages to or receives messages from the MD telemetry system, wherein the medical device includes an infusion pump for selectively dispensing a drug and a sensor for detecting a state of the body, and wherein the at least one MD processor controls, at least in part, the sensor and the pump.
A twelfth aspect of the invention provides a medical system that includes (a) an ambulatory medical device (MD) that includes MD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one MD telemetry system and at least one MD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the MD telemetry system and operation of the medical device, wherein the medical device is configured to provide a treatment to a body of a patient or to monitor a selected state of the body; and (b) a communication device (CD) that includes CD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one CD telemetry system and at least one CD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the CD telemetry system and operation of the communication device, wherein the CD telemetry system sends messages to or receives messages from the MD telemetry system, wherein the MD processor is incorporated into an application specific integrated circuit that additionally incorporates internal RAM, internal ROM and at least one of the following (1) a synchronous serial interface, (2) piezo alarm driver, (3) pump driver control, (4) SEEPROM interface, (5) timer module, (6) watchdog timer, or (7) digital modulation and demodulation.
A thirteenth aspect of the invention provides a medical system that includes (a) an ambulatory medical device (MD) that includes MD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one MD telemetry system and at least one MD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the MD telemetry system and operation of the medical device, wherein the medical device is configured to provide a treatment to a body of a patient or to monitor a selected state of the body; and (b) a communication device (CD) that includes CD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one CD telemetry system and at least one CD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the CD telemetry system and operation of the communication device, wherein the CD telemetry system sends messages to or receives messages from the MD telemetry system, wherein the medical device, when fully operating, consumes more than about 12 xcexcW and when in a stand by power-saving mode, consumes less than about 100 xcexcW.
In a specific variation of the thirteenth aspect of the invention, the fully operational state consumes no more than about 4 milliamps and the stand by power saving state consumes less than about 25 xcexcA.
A fourteenth aspect of the invention provides a medical system that includes (a) an ambulatory medical device (MD) that includes MD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one MD telemetry system and at least one MD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the MD telemetry system and operation of the medical device, wherein the medical device is configured to provide a treatment to a body of a patient or to monitor a selected state of the body; and (b) a communication device (CD) that includes CD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one CD telemetry system and at least one CD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the CD telemetry system and operation of the communication device, wherein the CD telemetry system sends messages to or receives messages from the MD telemetry system, wherein the at least one MD processor includes at least two MD processors.
In a specific variation of the fourteenth aspect of the invention the two MD processors are programmed to perform different functions. In a further variation the two MD processors comprise a first MD processor and a second MD processor and wherein the first MD processor controls telemetry based communications and the second MD processor controls non-telemetry based communications.
In a specific variation of the fourteenth aspect of the invention the two MD processors are implemented in the form of two separate application specific integrated circuits along.
In a specific variation of the fourteenth aspect of the invention the two MD processors operate off the same crystal oscillator and wherein a first frequency signal from the crystal oscillator is used in the creation of a plurality of different frequency clock signals. In a further variation a timing signal generated by a second oscillator is compared to a timing signal of at least one of the different frequency clock signals. In a further variation either the second oscillator includes a crystal oscillator circuit or the second oscillator includes an RC oscillator circuit.
In a specific variation of the fourteenth aspect of the invention the at least two MD processors comprise a first MD processor and a second MD processor and wherein the first MD processor monitors at least one operation of the second MD processor.
In a specific variation of the fourteenth aspect of the invention the medical device provides a treatment to the body of the patient and wherein the at least two MD processors comprise a first MD processor and a second MD processor, respectively, and wherein appropriate operation of both the first and second MD processors are required for the medical device to provide a medically significant treatment to the body of the patient.
In a specific variation of the fourteenth aspect of the invention the two MD processors are capable of controlling telemetry operations and wherein the system is configured to have a single MD processor control telemetry transmission or reception at any one time.
In a specific variation of the fourteenth aspect of the invention the two MD processors comprise a first MD processor and a second MD processor and wherein the first MD processor receives data from a device that senses a state of the body while the second MD processor transmits as well as receives data from the device that senses.
In a specific variation of the fourteenth aspect of the invention the at least two processors are formed on a single die.
A fifteenth aspect of the invention provides a medical system that includes (a) an ambulatory medical device (MD) that includes MD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one MD telemetry system and at least one MD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the MD telemetry system and operation of the medical device, wherein the medical device is configured to provide a treatment to a body of a patient or to monitor a selected state of the body; and (b) a communication device (CD) that includes CD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one CD telemetry system and at least one CD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the CD telemetry system and operation of the communication device, wherein the CD telemetry system sends messages to or receives messages from the MD telemetry system, wherein at least one of the medical device and the communication device includes a plurality of electronic modules, wherein at least one of the modules is at least a portion of the time switched from an active state to a power saving state (e.g. static state) when not in use and switched again to an active state when needed.
In a specific variation of the fifteenth aspect of the invention, at least one of the following will occur, at least one module is switched from an active state to an inactive state by operation of software, at least one module is switched from a power saving state to an active state by operation of software, at least one module is switched from an active state to an inactive state by operation of hardware, at least one module is switched from a power saving state to an active state by operation of hardware, at least one of the plurality of electronic modules is switched from an active state to a power saving state by withdrawing power from the module, or at least one of the plurality of electronic modules is switched from an active state to a power saving state by withdrawing a clock signal from the module.
In a specific variation of the fifteenth aspect of the invention the plurality of electronic modules comprise one or more of (1) a CPU, (2) ROM, (3) a RAM module, (4) a synchronous serial interface, (5) an audio alarm driver, (6) a pump driver, (7) a SEEPROM, (8) an analog-to-digital converter, (9) a telemetry system, (8) a bit map LCD, (9) a sensor driving circuit, (10) a voltage divider circuit, (11) a vibration alarm driver, or (12) a timer module.
In a specific variation of the fifteenth aspect of the invention at least one MD processor includes a CPU module and a plurality of other electronic modules, or at least one CD processor includes a CPU module and a plurality of other electronic modules.
In a specific variation of the fifteenth aspect of the invention at least one MD processor includes a single application specific integrated circuit, or at least one CD processor includes a single application specific integrated circuit.
A sixteenth aspect of the invention provides a medical system that includes (a) an ambulatory medical device (MD) that includes MD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one MD telemetry system and at least one MD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the MD telemetry system and operation of the medical device, wherein the medical device is configured to provide a treatment to a body of a patient or to monitor a selected state of the body; and (b) a communication device (CD) that includes CD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one CD telemetry system and at least one CD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the CD telemetry system and operation of the communication device, wherein the CD telemetry system sends messages to or receives messages from the MD telemetry system, wherein at least one MD processor includes an application specific integrated circuit, and the application specific integrated circuit is configured to monitor an electrical activity of a first component or module.
In a specific variation of the sixteenth aspect of the invention the monitored electrical activity is compared to a predefined value, range of values, or waveform. In a further variation the comparison is used to ensure that the first component or module is operating under acceptable conditions.
In a specific variation of the sixteenth aspect of the invention the first component or module is located either within the application specific integrated circuit, or is located external to the application specific integrated circuit.
A seventeenth aspect of the invention provides a medical system that includes (a) an ambulatory medical device (MD) that includes MD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one MD telemetry system and at least one MD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the MD telemetry system and operation of the medical device, wherein the medical device is configured to provide a treatment to a body of a patient or to monitor a selected state of the body; and (b) a communication device (CD) that includes CD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one CD telemetry system and at least one CD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the CD telemetry system and operation of the communication device, wherein the CD telemetry system sends messages to or receives messages from the MD telemetry system, wherein a first portion of the medical device is located in at least a first biocompatible housing and a second portion of the medical device is located in a second separated biocompatible housing, wherein the first and second housings are functionally connected.
In a specific variation of the seventeenth aspect of the invention the medical device includes an implantable infusion pump for selectively dispensing a drug and wherein a battery for powering the medical device is located in the first housing and a reservoir for holding a supply of the drug is located within the second housing, and wherein the functional connection includes a lead. In a further variation the invention the processor and telemetry system are also located within the first housing and wherein a pumping mechanism is located within the second housing.
In a specific variation of the seventeenth aspect of the invention the medical device includes an implantable sensor for sensing a selected state of the body, wherein the medical device further includes a reservoir and a pumping mechanism for dispensing a desired drug from the reservoir to the body of the patient, and wherein the pumping mechanism and the reservoir are in the first housing and the sensor is in the second housing, and wherein the functional connection includes a telemetry system or a lead.
A eighteenth aspect of the invention provides a medical system that includes (a) an ambulatory medical device (MD) that includes MD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one MD telemetry system and at least one MD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the MD telemetry system and operation of the medical device, wherein the medical device is configured to provide a treatment to a body of a patient or to monitor a selected state of the body; and (b) a communication device (CD) that includes CD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one CD telemetry system and at least one CD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the CD telemetry system and operation of the communication device, wherein the CD telemetry system sends messages to or receives messages from the MD telemetry system, wherein the medical device includes a rechargeable battery and a non-rechargeable battery.
In a specific variation of the eighteenth aspect of the invention the medical device automatically switches from the rechargeable battery to the non-rechargeable battery when a voltage of the rechargeable battery falls below a predefined level. In a further variation the medical device automatically switches from the non-rechargeable battery when the voltage of the rechargeable battery rises to a certain level.
In a specific variation of the eighteenth aspect of the invention the rechargeable battery is charged by induction or through a conductive path established by at least one hypodermic needle.
A nineteenth aspect of the invention provides a medical system that includes (a) an ambulatory medical device (MD) that includes MD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one MD telemetry system and at least one MD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the MD telemetry system and operation of the medical device, wherein the medical device is configured to provide a treatment to a body of a patient or to monitor a selected state of the body; and (b) a communication device (CD) that includes CD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one CD telemetry system and at least one CD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the CD telemetry system and operation of the communication device, wherein the CD telemetry system sends messages to or receives messages from the MD telemetry system, wherein the medical device includes a component that requires activation to perform an intended function and wherein the activation state for the component is monitored, at least during preselected periods, by a monitoring circuit.
In a specific variation of the nineteenth aspect of the invention circuitry or a processor running a program is provided that causes an estimated activation time, for the component, to move incrementally closer to an optimal activation time based on a comparison between a desired activation level and an activation level resulting from activating the component for the estimated activation time.
In a specific variation of the nineteenth aspect of the invention the activation state is monitored by monitoring at least one of voltage, current, charge supplied, energy supplied, or power supplied for a given period of time.
A twentieth aspect of the invention provides a medical system that includes (a) an ambulatory medical device (MD) that includes MD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one MD telemetry system and at least one MD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the MD telemetry system and operation of the medical device, wherein the medical device is configured to provide a treatment to a body of a patient or to monitor a selected state of the body; and (b) a communication device (CD) that includes CD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one CD telemetry system and at least one CD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the CD telemetry system and operation of the communication device, wherein the CD telemetry system sends messages to or receives messages from the MD telemetry system, wherein events of at least one selected type of activity are retained within a log within the medical device.
In a specific variation of the twentieth aspect of the invention the events retained in the log are provided with a time stamp indicative of when the activity occurred based on a continuously incrementing clock and a predefined point in time, or wherein the events are retained in the log with a time stamp indicative of the actual time of day.
In a specific variation of the twentieth aspect of the invention the medical device includes a glucose sensor and an implantable insulin pump wherein the events comprise periodic glucose values and insulin infusion rates or values. In a further variation the glucose sensor is an implantable sensor and obtained glucose values are automatically entered into a log or the glucose sensor is an external sensor and the glucose values are entered automatically into a log or are entered manually into the communication device and then entered into a log.
A twenty-first aspect of the invention provides a medical system that includes (a) an ambulatory medical device (MD) that includes MD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one MD telemetry system and at least one MD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the MD telemetry system and operation of the medical device, wherein the medical device is configured to provide a treatment to a body of a patient or to monitor a selected state of the body; and (b) a communication device (CD) that includes CD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one CD telemetry system and at least one CD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the CD telemetry system and operation of the communication device, wherein the CD telemetry system sends messages to or receives messages from the MD telemetry system, wherein the medical device includes a reservoir capable of containing a drug and a pumping mechanism for transferring the drug from the reservoir to the body of a patient, wherein the communication device is capable of being programmed with at least two quantities relating to drug delivery, and wherein the medical device is configured to deliver a drug based on the combined amounts dictated by the at least two quantities.
In a specific variation of the twenty-first aspect of the invention the at least two quantities comprise a bolus and a basal quantity. In a further variation the at least one of the at least two quantities is programmed as a delivery rate.
A twenty-second aspect of the invention provides a medical system that includes (a) an ambulatory medical device (MD) that includes MD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one MD telemetry system and at least one MD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the MD telemetry system and operation of the medical device, wherein the medical device is configured to provide a treatment to a body of a patient or to monitor a selected state of the body; and (b) a communication device (CD) that includes CD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one CD telemetry system and at least one CD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the CD telemetry system and operation of the communication device, wherein the CD telemetry system sends messages to or receives messages from the MD telemetry system, wherein the medical device is an implantable device and includes a memory for simultaneously storing a plurality of parameter values that are used for predefined time periods, one after the other, to control the treatment provided to the body or the monitoring of the body.
In a specific variation of the twenty-second aspect of the invention the medical device is an infusion pump and successive parameter values control delivery of a basal rate delivery for a successive, predefined periods of time. In a further variation the use of each parameter value is repeated in a cyclic manner, when no overriding commands are provided.
A twenty-third aspect of the invention provides a medical system that includes (a) an ambulatory medical device (MD) that includes MD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one MD telemetry system and at least one MD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the MD telemetry system and operation of the medical device, wherein the medical device is configured to provide a treatment to a body of a patient or to monitor a selected state of the body; and (b) a communication device (CD) that includes CD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one CD telemetry system and at least one CD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the CD telemetry system and operation of the communication device, wherein the CD telemetry system sends messages to or receives messages from the MD telemetry system, wherein the medical device is programmed to automatically deliver a predefined quantity of treatment to the body of the patient using a predefined variable rate delivery profile.
A twenty-fourth aspect of the invention provides a medical system that includes (a) an ambulatory medical device (MD) that includes MD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one MD telemetry system and at least one MD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the MD telemetry system and operation of the medical device, wherein the medical device is configured to provide a treatment to a body of a patient or to monitor a selected state of the body; and (b) a communication device (CD) that includes CD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one CD telemetry system and at least one CD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the CD telemetry system and operation of the communication device, wherein the CD telemetry system sends messages to or receives messages from the MD telemetry system, wherein the medical device includes a reservoir for containing a drug and a pumping mechanism for transferring the drug from the reservoir to the body of the patient, wherein at least one of the medical device or the communication device has a memory for storing information related to the amount of drug dispensed with each unit of activation of the pumping mechanism and uses this information in calculating delivery amounts to program into the medical device.
In a specific variation of the twenty-fourth aspect of the invention the pumping mechanism includes a piston pump having a stroke volume wherein the unit of activation of the pumping mechanism is one stroke volume.
A twenty-fifth aspect of the invention provides a medical system that includes (a) an ambulatory medical device (MD) that includes MD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one MD telemetry system and at least one MD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the MD telemetry system and operation of the medical device, wherein the medical device is configured to provide a treatment to a body of a patient or to monitor a selected state of the body; and (b) a communication device (CD) that includes CD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one CD telemetry system and at least one CD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the CD telemetry system and operation of the communication device, wherein the CD telemetry system sends messages to or receives messages from the MD telemetry system, wherein the medical device further includes a reservoir capable of holding a drug and a pumping mechanism, controlled by the MD processor, for transferring the drug from the reservoir to the body, wherein the medical device is controlled to change operational modes based at least in part on a detected or an estimated amount of drug remaining in the reservoir being at or below a predetermined level.
In a specific variation of the twenty-fifth aspect of the invention the change of operational modes causes the medical device to stop delivering medically significant quantities of the drug to the body. In a further variation the medical device continues to attempt to periodically deliver small but medically insignificant quantities of the drug after the change in operational modes.
In a specific variation of the twenty-fifth aspect of the invention after adding more drug to the reservoir to cause the amount therein to exceed the predetermined level, a user issued command is required to shift the operational mode of the medical device so that medically significant quantities of the drug may be delivered.
In a specific variation of the twenty-fifth aspect of the invention the medical device or the communication device is programmed to signal the patient of a low reservoir condition based at least in part on a detected or an estimated amount of drug remaining in the reservoir being at or below a prescribed level, wherein the prescribed level is greater than the predetermined level. In a further variation the prescribed level is defined such that an initial signal based on the prescribed level is provided to the patient at least one week before a drug level in the reservoir reaches the predetermined level.
A twenty-sixth aspect of the invention provides a medical system that includes (a) an electronically controlled ambulatory medical device (MD) including at least one MD telemetry system and at least one MD processor for controlling the MD telemetry system and for controlling operation of the medical device, wherein the medical device is configured to provide a treatment to a body of a patient or to monitor a selected state of the body; and (b) a communication device (CD) including at least one CD processor and at least one CD telemetry system, controlled by the CD processor, that sends messages to or receives messages from the medical device, wherein the medical device further includes a reservoir capable of holding a drug and a pumping mechanism, controlled by the MD processor, for transferring the drug from the reservoir to the body, wherein the medical device is configured to provide at least two signals of reservoir level, wherein a first signal indicates the amount of drug remaining in the reservoir is at or below a low level while a second signal indicates the amount of drug remaining in the reservoir is at or below a predetermined amount that is less than that remaining at the low level, wherein the first signal provides an indication that the reservoir should be refilled, and the second signal is used to limit pumping activity.
In a specific variation of the twenty-sixth aspect of the invention the pump is a piston pump and the first signal is generated at least in part by consideration of an amount dispensed per pump stroke and a number of pump strokes initiated.
A twenty-seventh aspect of the invention provides a medical system that includes (a) an ambulatory medical device (MD) that includes MD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one MD telemetry system and at least one MD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the MD telemetry system and operation of the medical device, wherein the medical device is configured to provide a treatment to a body of a patient or to monitor a selected state of the body; and (b) a communication device (CD) that includes CD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one CD telemetry system and at least one CD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the CD telemetry system and operation of the communication device, wherein the CD telemetry system sends messages to or receives messages from the MD telemetry system, wherein the medical device has the capability of reducing the treatment it supplies to the body to a medically insignificant level if the medical device and the communication device have not exchanged a selected type of message within a predefined time period or at a predefined time.
A twenty-eighth aspect of the invention provides a medical system that includes (a) an ambulatory medical device (MD) that includes MD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one MD telemetry system and at least one MD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the MD telemetry system and operation of the medical device, wherein the medical device is configured to provide a treatment to a body of a patient or to monitor a selected state of the body; and (b) a communication device (CD) that includes CD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one CD telemetry system and at least one CD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the CD telemetry system and operation of the communication device, wherein the CD telemetry system sends messages to or receives messages from the MD telemetry system, wherein the medical device includes at least one counter that records the number of selected events that have occurred.
In a specific variation of the twenty-eighth aspect of the invention the at least one counter is a time counter. In a further variation the time counter counts minutes that have lapsed since initialization of the medical device.
In a specific variation of the twenty-eighth aspect of the invention the pump is a piston pump and at least one counter is a pump stroke counter. In a further variation either the pump stroke counter is reset after a drug reservoir within the medical device is refilled, or the pump stroke counter continues to increment with each pump stroke since the initialization of the medical device.
In a specific variation of the twenty-eighth aspect of the invention the at least one counter counts telemetry transmission time.
A twenty-ninth aspect of the invention provides a medical system that includes (a) an ambulatory medical device (MD) that includes MD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one MD telemetry system and at least one MD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the MD telemetry system and operation of the medical device, wherein the medical device is configured to provide a treatment to a body of a patient or to monitor a selected state of the body; and (b) a communication device (CD) that includes CD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one CD telemetry system and at least one CD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the CD telemetry system and operation of the communication device, wherein the CD telemetry system sends messages to or receives messages from the MD telemetry system, wherein the medical device is configured to provide quantized amounts of treatment to or monitoring of the body of a patient, and wherein the medical device is configured with at least one treatment amount or monitoring amount accumulator that allows fractional portions of the quantized amounts to be periodically added into the accumulator.
In a specific variation of the twenty-ninth aspect of the invention the accumulator includes a treatment amount accumulator. In a further variation the medical device includes an infusion mechanism controlled by the MD processor, wherein the medical device is configured to provide a quantized amount of a drug to the body of a patient, and wherein the treatment amount accumulator is a dispensing amount accumulator. In a further variation the system is programed to allow the quantitized amount of a drug to be infused when an amount in the accumulator is equal to or exceeds the quantized amount and wherein the amount in the accumulator is decremented by the quantized amount based on each quantized amount infused.
A thirtieth aspect of the invention provides a medical system that includes (a) an ambulatory medical device (MD) that includes MD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one MD telemetry system and at least one MD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the MD telemetry system and operation of the medical device, wherein the medical device is configured to provide a treatment to a body of a patient or to monitor a selected state of the body; and (b) a communication device (CD) that includes CD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one CD telemetry system and at least one CD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the CD telemetry system and operation of the communication device, wherein the CD telemetry system sends messages to or receives messages from the MD telemetry system, wherein the medical device is configured to inhibit at least two functions from occurring simultaneously.
In a specific variation of the thirtieth aspect of the invention either the configuration is set at least in part by software or the configuration is set by hardware.
In a specific variation of the thirtieth aspect of the invention, either one of the functions includes telemetry transmission, one of the functions includes telemetry reception, or one of the functions includes charging a circuit that is used to activate an infusion pump.
A thirty-first aspect of the invention provides a medical system that includes (a) an ambulatory medical device (MD) that includes MD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one MD telemetry system and at least one MD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the MD telemetry system and operation of the medical device, wherein the medical device is configured to provide a treatment to a body of a patient or to monitor a selected state of the body; and (b) a communication device (CD) that includes CD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one CD telemetry system and at least one CD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the CD telemetry system and operation of the communication device, wherein the CD telemetry system sends messages to or receives messages from the MD telemetry system, wherein the medical device monitors an MD voltage of an MD battery in the medical device and generates an MD voltage log.
In a specific variation of the thirty-first aspect of the invention the log includes a plurality of MD voltage values for each of a plurality of different current drain states.
A thirty-second aspect of the invention provides a medical system that includes (a) an ambulatory medical device (MD) that includes MD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one MD telemetry system and at least one MD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the MD telemetry system and operation of the medical device, wherein the medical device is configured to provide a treatment to a body of a patient or to monitor a selected state of the body; and (b) a communication device (CD) that includes CD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one CD telemetry system and at least one CD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the CD telemetry system and operation of the communication device, wherein the CD telemetry system sends messages to or receives messages from the MD telemetry system, wherein both the medical device and the communication device have memories for storing selected data about system operation, wherein at least a portion of the selected data is duplicated in the medical device and the communication device.
In a specific variation of the thirty-second aspect of the invention the medical device is programmed to periodically synchronize the duplicated data.
In a specific variation of the thirty-second aspect of the invention at least a portion of the selected data is synchronized automatically or is synchronized in response to a synchronization command.
A thirty-third aspect of the invention provides a medical system that includes (a) an ambulatory medical device (MD) that includes MD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one MD telemetry system and at least one MD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the MD telemetry system and operation of the medical device, wherein the medical device is configured to provide a treatment to a body of a patient or to monitor a selected state of the body; and (b) a communication device (CD) that includes CD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one CD telemetry system and at least one CD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the CD telemetry system and operation of the communication device, wherein the CD telemetry system sends messages to or receives messages from the MD telemetry system, wherein at least one of the medical device or the communication device is configured to allow selected alarm conditions to be cleared without removing the alarm condition, and wherein at least one type of alarm is reasserted after clearing if the alarm condition has not been eliminated within a predefined period of time.
A thirty-fourth aspect of the invention provides a medical system that includes (a) an ambulatory medical device (MD) that includes MD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one MD telemetry system and at least one MD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the MD telemetry system and operation of the medical device, wherein the medical device is configured to provide a treatment to a body of a patient or to monitor a selected state of the body; and (b) a communication device (CD) that includes CD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one CD telemetry system and at least one CD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the CD telemetry system and operation of the communication device, wherein the CD telemetry system sends messages to or receives messages from the MD telemetry system, wherein at least one of the medical device or the communication device may be subjected to a plurality of alarm conditions, wherein alarms are prioritized for display in a predetermined order.
A thirty-fifth aspect of the invention provides a medical system that includes (a) an ambulatory medical device (MD) that includes MD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one MD telemetry system and at least one MD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the MD telemetry system and operation of the medical device, wherein the medical device is configured to provide a treatment to a body of a patient or to monitor a selected state of the body; and (b) a communication device (CD) that includes CD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one CD telemetry system and at least one CD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the CD telemetry system and operation of the communication device, wherein the CD telemetry system sends messages to or receives messages from the MD telemetry system, wherein the medical device is programmed to allow a user to set a plurality of parameters to predefined default values using the communication device by issuing a command that does require specification of any of the default values.
A thirty-sixth aspect of the invention provides a medical system that includes (a) an ambulatory medical device (MD) that includes MD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one MD telemetry system and at least one MD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the MD telemetry system and operation of the medical device, wherein the medical device is configured to provide a treatment to a body of a patient or to monitor a selected state of the body; and (b) a communication device (CD) that includes CD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one CD telemetry system and at least one CD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the CD telemetry system and operation of the communication device, wherein the CD telemetry system sends messages to or receives messages from the MD telemetry system, wherein the medical device is capable of being programmed to smooth out changes in treatment level when making a transition from a first treatment level to a second treatment level.
In a specific variation of the thirty-sixth aspect of the invention the first treatment level includes a first basal rate and the second treatment level includes a second basal rate. In a further variation a difference between the first and second rate is bridged by at least one step of predefined duration having a treatment level intermediate to the first and second levels. In a further variation the at least one step is at least three steps.
A thirty-seventh aspect of the invention provides a medical system that includes (a) an ambulatory medical device (MD) that includes MD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one MD telemetry system and at least one MD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the MD telemetry system and operation of the medical device, wherein the medical device is configured to provide a treatment to a body of a patient or to monitor a selected state of the body; and (b) a communication device (CD) that includes CD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one CD telemetry system and at least one CD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the CD telemetry system and operation of the communication device, wherein the CD telemetry system sends messages to or receives messages from the MD telemetry system, wherein at least one of the medical device or communication device includes an alarm that is activated in response to a selected alarm condition using a first set of alarm parameters, and wherein at least one of the alarm parameters is changed when the selected alarm condition is not cleared within a predetermined period of time.
In a specific variation of the thirty-seventh aspect of the invention the alarm parameters include at least one of a frequency, a volume, a duration, or a repetition pattern.
A thirty-eighth aspect of the invention provides a medical system that includes (a) an ambulatory medical device (MD) that includes MD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one MD telemetry system and at least one MD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the MD telemetry system and operation of the medical device, wherein the medical device is configured to provide a treatment to a body of a patient or to monitor a selected state of the body; and (b) a communication device (CD) that includes CD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one CD telemetry system and at least one CD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the CD telemetry system and operation of the communication device, wherein the CD telemetry system sends messages to or receives messages from the MD telemetry system, wherein the medical device is capable of performing a test of battery voltage with a load on the battery.
In a specific variation of the thirty-eighth aspect of the invention the test of battery voltage is performed automatically and periodically. In a further variation, one of the following still further variations will occur, the battery voltage is also automatically and periodically checked with the battery under a minimal load, at least one selected electrical component is forced on to produce the load for testing, or the test is made to occur at least in part when at least one selected electrical component is powered on in the performance of its normal operation, wherein the electrical component provides a load for the testing.
A thirty-ninth aspect of the invention provides a medical system that includes (a) an ambulatory medical device (MD) that includes MD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one MD telemetry system and at least one MD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the MD telemetry system and operation of the medical device, wherein the medical device is configured to provide a treatment to a body of a patient or to monitor a selected state of the body; and (b) a communication device (CD) that includes CD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one CD telemetry system and at least one CD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the CD telemetry system and operation of the communication device, wherein the CD telemetry system sends messages to or receives messages from the MD telemetry system, wherein the MD processor uses a stack in conjunction with a central processing unit and wherein occurrence of a stack overflow causes the MD processor to be placed in a known state.
In a specific variation of the thirty-ninth aspect of the invention the known state is reached by resetting the processor.
In a specific variation of the thirty-ninth aspect of the invention the medical device includes memory having valid addresses that are accessible to a central processing unit within the MD processor, wherein the stack has predefined memory locations including a final memory location having a final memory address, and wherein a next memory address after the final memory address is an invalid memory address, and wherein a stack overflow directs the central processing unit to the invalid memory address which causes a non-maskable interrupt that in turn causes the MD processor to be placed in the known state.
A fortieth aspect of the invention provides a medical system that includes (a) an ambulatory medical device (MD) that includes MD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one MD telemetry system and at least one MD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the MD telemetry system and operation of the medical device, wherein the medical device is configured to provide a treatment to a body of a patient or to monitor a selected state of the body; and (b) a communication device (CD) that includes CD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one CD telemetry system and at least one CD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the CD telemetry system and operation of the communication device, wherein the CD telemetry system sends messages to or receives messages from the MD telemetry system, wherein at least one MD watchdog circuit is capable of causing at least one MD processor to undergo a predefined process in the event that the watchdog circuit does not receive a first signal and a second signal, which is different from the first signal, within a predefined or programmable time period.
In a specific variation of the fortieth aspect of the invention the predefined process causes the MD processor to be reset. In a further variation one of the first or second signals is a signal generated by mainline software. In a further variation the other of the first or second signals is a signal generated by interrupt hardware.
A forty-first aspect of the invention provides a medical system that includes (a) an ambulatory medical device (MD) that includes MD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one MD telemetry system and at least one MD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the MD telemetry system and operation of the medical device, wherein the medical device is configured to provide a treatment to a body of a patient or to monitor a selected state of the body; and (b) a communication device (CD) that includes CD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one CD telemetry system and at least one CD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the CD telemetry system and operation of the communication device, wherein the CD telemetry system sends messages to or receives messages from the MD telemetry system, wherein the medical device monitors electrical activity of at least one electronic module or component located within the medical device and compares the electrical activity to at least one predetermined value.
In a specific variation of the forty-first aspect of the invention, further variations include at least one of the following, (1) the at least one electronic module is located within the MD processor, (2) the at least one electronic module includes a crystal oscillator circuit, (3) the at least one electronic module includes a driver for the treatment or monitoring device, (4) the predetermined value includes an upper and lower limit of a range of values, or (5) the electrical activity includes a current flow.
A forty-second aspect of the invention provides a medical system that includes (a) an ambulatory medical device (MD) that includes MD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one MD telemetry system and at least one MD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the MD telemetry system and operation of the medical device, wherein the medical device is configured to provide a treatment to a body of a patient or to monitor a selected state of the body; and (b) a communication device (CD) that includes CD electronic control circuitry that further includes at least one CD telemetry system and at least one CD processor that controls, at least in part, operation of the CD telemetry system and operation of the communication device, wherein the CD telemetry system sends messages to or receives messages from the MD telemetry system, wherein the medical device includes an infusion pump for selectively dispensing a drug, wherein the medical device includes a pressure transducer that provides an indication of pressure to the at least one MD processor and wherein the MD processor correlates the pressure readings from the transducer with the actuation of the pump.
In a specific variation of the forty-second aspect of the invention the correlation between pressure readings and pump actuation are compared to predefined parameters to determine the efficacy of the infusion pump for supplying a drug to a patient. In a further variation the pressure transducer is indicative of the pressure in a portion of the flow path between a pump mechanism and a restricted portion of the flow path.
Additional specific variations, provide the medical devices of each of the above aspects and above noted variations as implantable devices such as implantable infusion pumps, implantable physiological sensors, implantable stimulators, and the like, or external devices such subcutaneous delivery infusion pumps or sensors that ascertain a physiological parameter or parameters from subcutaneous tissue or from the skin of the patient. Such infusion pumps may dispense insulin, analgesics, neurological drugs, drugs for treating aids, drugs for treating chronic ailments or acute ailments. Sensors may be used to detect various physiological parameters such as hormone levels, insulin, pH, oxygen, other blood chemical constituent levels, and the like. The sensor may be of the electrochemical type, optical type, and may or may not be enzymatic in operation.
In even further variations of the above noted aspects, and above noted variations, one or more of the following is provided: (1) a first portion of the MD telemetry system is incorporated into the MD processor and a second portion of the MD telemetry system is external to the MD processor, (2) a first portion of the CD telemetry system is incorporated into the CD processor and a second portion of the CD telemetry system is external to the CD processor, (3) the MD processor includes an MD central processing unit and at least one other MD functional module, (4) the CD processor includes a CD central processing unit and at least one other CD functional module, (5) the MD electronic control circuitry includes at least one external MD functional module, other than a portion of the MD telemetry system, that is external to the MD processor, or (6) the CD electronic control circuitry includes at least one external CD functional module, other than a portion of the CD telemetry system, that is external to the CD processor.
Still additional aspects of the invention set forth method counterparts to the above system aspects as well as to other functional associations and relationships, and processes that have not been specifically set forth above but will be understood by those of skill in the art from a review of the teachings provided herein.
Further aspects of the invention will be understood by those of skill in the art upon reviewing the teachings herein. These other aspects of the invention may provide various combinations of the aspects presented above as well as provide other configurations, structures, functional relationships, and processes that have not been specifically set forth above.